


A Shirt for a Shirt

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, nino and alya are dorks, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: For the prompt, "Is that my shirt?" with djwifi





	

Alya stared at Nino over the rim of her glasses, arms crossed and foot tapping.

“Babe,” Nino started, not looking up from tablet on his lap. “Your tapping is super cute, and I’m sure the way you’re quirking your eyebrow at me is simply adorable, but the sound is really throwing me off.”

“Don’t _babe_  me, DJ. I’ve got a bone to pick with you,” she said, the tapping increasing in speed.

Nino sighed and pulled an earbud from his ear before looking up at his girlfriend. “Alright, spill.”

She stopped tapping and gave him a serious look, but he could see the smile fighting through it. “Nino, you know I love you. You know my schedule and I know yours. We know each other’s hobbies and deepest, darkest secrets. So I have just one thing to ask you.” It was Nino’s turn to quirk an eyebrow. “Is that my shirt?”

By the look of puzzlement on his face, he hadn’t expected that. “Uh...” He looked down at the shirt he was wearing. “I... I was wondering why it was so short,” he admitted sheepishly, standing so Alya could see.

She burst into laughter at the sight of him, the shirt a couple inches too short to cover his whole upper body. “You didn’t even stop to think it wasn’t yours?” she said between laughter.

“I thought it just got shrunk in the wash! Besides its length, it looks _really_  good on me, Als!” As if to prove his point, he struck a pose worthy of Adrien Agreste.

When her laughter died down a bit, she walked over and gently punched his shoulder. He cracked a smile at her, which she returned. “I will admit, it does look pretty nice on you. My only problem is that is says ‘Nice girl’ and you didn’t even go to Nice with me. Go to Nice, then you can wear my shirt. Hell, I’ll even buy you one just like it,” she told him.

“Alyaaaa, you know I can’t go to Nice with you until I finish all the gigs you booked for me here,” he groaned. “What kind of girlfriend and manager leaves a guy to play in Paris while she goes down to Nice for shopping?”

“The kind who knows you would’ve been worrying about your reputation dying since you just started to get out there,” Alya says matter-of-factly. “Also the kind who is friends with the owner of _La Petite Coccinelle_ and needed to be there for support.”

“I know, I know, you’re a great friend and an even better girlfriend,” he said, giving her a loving look.

“Yes, yes I am,” she agreed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “Now, either get out of my shirt or give me one of yours to wear.”

He snorted and sat down, gesturing to their room. “Dresser’s all yours, babe. Pick any shirt you want.”

“Probably not wise of you to give me free reign, but no backsies!” she called as she rushed into their room, shutting the door behind her.

Shaking his head, Nino returned his attention to the tablet he had set down. He set to responding to emails concerning his work while he waited for her to come out. After what seemed like hours, he heard the door open. Setting the tablet back down, he grinned and turned. “What happened, Als, you get lost in Narnia agaaaaainholycrap.”

Alya stood proudly, chest puffed out at her find. It’d taken a lot of time and digging around, but she found the shirt Nino wore a lot back when they first met. She was lucky it’d been such a large size, otherwise it probably wouldn’t fit her.

Nino’s fingers ran through his hair as he stared. “Wow, Als. I gotta say, I wasn’t expecting you to find that. I didn’t even know if it was here with us or with my parents. It- it looks really nice on you. I mean, everything does, but-”

“I know what you mean,” she interrupted. “And thank you, o music man of mine.” She walked over and sat beside him, leaning into his side. “Play me some music?”

“Anything for the lovely lady,” he said, affection clear in his voice. He unplugged the headphones from his tablet and pulled up a playlist of older music he’d made. Knowing which ones she preferred and which ones helped calm them both, he selected a song and leaned into her.

It wasn’t long before the two were dozing together, their hands intertwined as the music continued to sooth them.


End file.
